witchczarodziejkifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Matt Olsen
right|240px Matthew "Matt" Olsen - postać z serialu W.I.T.C.H. Czarodziejki, jest chłopakiem Will. Został Shagonem w odcinku 38. Charakterystyka Matt jest czarnowłosym chłopakiem o niebieskich oczach. Lubi ubierać się w bluzy z kapturem oraz luźne spodnie. Matt to wrażliwy i sympatyczny chłopak, w którym Will zakochuje się od pierwszego wejrzenia. Pod koniec pierwszej serii zostają parą. Chłopak odkrył tajemnicę Will. Dowiedział się, że dziewczyna jest Strażniczką Sieci, że broni Ziemię i Meridian przed złem. Na początku był trochę przerażony, ale później przywykł do tego. Chciał być kimś ważnym dla Will, więc wziął lekcję walki u Caleba, by pomagać jej bronić świat przed złem. Will wyjawiła mu później, że nie musi się narażać, i tak jest dla niej ważny. To od Matta Will dostała Pana Huggles'a, popielicę, która ostatecznie zamieszkała u niego, bo Will nie mogła go zatrzymać. Moc Shagon right|thumb|240px|Matt jako Shagon Matt posiada moc będąc w ciele Shagona. Shagon został stworzony przez Nerissę na "zastępstwo" Rycerzy Zemsty. Wiedźma porwała Matta i użyła mocy Serca Meridianu, by uczynić z niego Shagona. Przez pewien okres był prawą ręką Nerissy. Dowodził Rycerzami Zniszczenia. Shagon żywi się nienawiścią. Największą nienawiścią darzyła go Will, myśląc, że Shagon porwał Matta. left|thumb|145px|Shagon w zbliżeniu right|thumb|130px|Matt zmieniający się w Shagona Shagon ma czarne dredy, złotą maskę na twarzy oraz zieloną szatę. Jak każdy anioł, posiada skrzydła. Są koloru czarnego. Ma także ogon. Shagon świetnie lata oraz strzela zielonym laserem. Mattowi udało się zapanować nad Shagonem w odcinku 45 - Ego, lecz nie został nim na długo, bo Nerissa użyła jego energii (oraz energii Khora, Tridarta i Ember) do odmłodzenia dawnych Strażniczek Sieci C.H.Y.K.N. Później Matt odzyskał moc Shagona, ale stanął po stronie dobra i został Regentem Serca Ziemii. Zainteresowania right|thumb|155px|Pocałunek Matta i Will Matt gra w zespole Wreck 55 razem z Nigelem - chłopakiem Taranee i innymi swoimi kolegami. Gra na gitarze, to jego pasja. Napisał piosenki: "Demon we mnie" oraz "Will, którą kocham" (z dedykacją dla Will). Rodzina i znajomi * Herbert Olsen - dziadek * Will Vandom - dziewczyna * Pan Huggels - pupil, przyjaciel * Caleb - przyjaciel * Nigel Ascroft - przyjaciel * Joel Wright - przyjaciel * Eric Lyndon - przyjaciel Wystąpienia Matt wystąpił w następujących odcinkach pierwszej serii (Shagon w niej nie występuje): * 4''' - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Will * '''7 - Dziel i rządź * 18 - Potworny Spacer * 24 - Na ratunek * 25 - Skradzione Serce * 26 - Ostatnia bitwa oraz w następujących odcinkach serii drugiej: * 27 - Anonimowa (jako Matt) * 30 - Niebezpieczeństwo (jako Matt) * 33 - Śmieci (jako Matt) * 34 - Polowanie (jako Matt) 37-Wiedza (jako Matt) * 38 - Frajer (jako Matt i jako Shagon) * 39 - Łaska (jako Shagon) * 40 - Egoistka (jako Shagon) * 41 - Posłuszeństwo (jako Shagon) * 42 - Obrońcy (jako Shagon) * 43 - Ofiara (jako Shagon) * 44 - Nieustępliwa (jako Shagon) * 45 - Ego (jako Matt i jako Shagon) * 46 - Trauma (jako Matt) * 47 - Nierozłączne (jako Matt i jako Shagon) * 48 - Zwycięstwo (jako Matt i jako Shagon) * 49 - Wiedźma (jako Matt i jako Shagon) * 50 - Zanadu (jako Matt i jako Shagon) * 51 - Poddaj się (jako Matt i jako Shagon) * 52 - Szczyt (jako Matt i jako Shagon) Galeria Matt.jpg U is for Undivided (2).jpg G is for Garbage.jpg D is for Dangerous (2).jpg The Final Battle (5).jpg Will and Matt.jpg A is for anonymous.jpg Cedric5.jpg Cornymattwink-1.jpg Divide and Conquer.jpg Happy Birthday Will (70).jpg Huggles.jpg The Final Battle (1).jpg The Stolen Heart (4).jpg The Stolen Heart (5).jpg Walk This Way (20).jpg Walk This Way (16).jpg Walk This Way (19).jpg Will&Matt.jpg Lui.jpg 214299 1238787021025 full.jpg Głos Wersja oryginalna (zarówno Matt i Shagon): * Jason Marsdem Wersja polska (zarówno Matt i Shagon): * Konrad Ignatowski (seria II) Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie